


A problem shared

by ebonyfeather



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack grows tentacles after an accident with an alien artefact, and he and Ianto find out how much fun they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A problem shared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on tentacle_fest on Livejournal:  
> Jack gets infected by an alien artefact/creature and grows tentacles overnight. Whether he uses them for tormenting Ianto or tries to keep it a secret from Ianto is up to you.

 

As Jack picked up the amulet casually, turning it over in his hands to look at it more closely, he felt a sting, like a wasp’s, on the end of his finger. He dropped it, swearing.

 

Beside him, Ianto sighed. “How many times have I told you not to mess with things until you know what they are?”

 

Jack pouted. “Yes, mother.”

 

Ianto smacked his arm and stooped to pick up the object with a heavy leather glove on his hand, dropping it into a zip-top bag. 

 

“So, what is it?”

 

Jack took the bag from him, holding it up to examine the small metal and crystal amulet, still sucking his finger where the thing had stung him. He turned it this way and that before passing it back to Ianto with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Haven’t a clue. So, where are we going for dinner?”

 

\---------------

 

The following morning, Ianto let himself into the Hub, a paper bakery bag of breakfast bagels in his hand.

 

“Jack?”

 

The Hub was silent, still in darkness until Ianto flicked the lights on.

 

“Jack? Are you up yet?”

 

Usually when he got here Jack was already waiting for him, or rather, waiting for the bagels, but this morning he was nowhere to be seen. Ianto hung his coat up switched on the coffeemaker before going up to Jack’s office, to the hatch in the floor leading to his sleeping quarters, and knocked.

 

“Jack? Are you awake?”

 

“Ianto?”

 

Ianto put the bag down to unfasten the hatch but he had barely got it lifted by a centimetre before Jack shouted at him.

 

“No! You can’t come down here. I’m, uh, I’m not dressed!”

 

It was going to be one of those days, Ianto decided.

 

“Not like I haven’t seen it all before,” he pointed out. “In fact you’ve wandered around the Hub wearing nothing at all.”

 

There was no snappy comeback, no sarcasm. More importantly, he didn’t try and hit on Ianto. Either he was ill or something was really wrong.

 

“Bugger this,” he muttered to himself, opening the hatch without bothering to wait for an invitation. “Now what is the matter?”

 

There was a brief scuffling in the darkened bunk and then Jack leaned his head tentatively into the light coming down the open shaft.

 

“I’ve got a bit of a problem…”

 

\--------------

 

Ianto laughed; he couldn’t help it. Jack sat on the edge of his desk, in his office, glaring at him.

 

“Have you quite finished?”

 

Ianto forced himself to stop, though he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He looked Jack over again: he was shirtless, which was nothing new. What was new, were the six tentacles sprouting from his skin, three down each side, starting from just under his ribs. They were about a foot and a half in length, moving independently. When Jack had got angry a few moments ago, they had all begun to pulse, their movements becoming twitchy. When he calmed down again, they slowed, merely swishing gently as though he was underwater.

 

“Do they hurt?” Ianto asked, reaching out to touch, unable to resist finding out what they felt like.

 

“No, they’re just annoying-” Jack hissed in a breath as Ianto’s fingers came into contact with one of them.

 

“Sorry!”

 

For the first time since he had arrived, Jack smiled. “Don’t be sorry, just do that again,” he said.

 

Ianto watched his reactions as he ran his fingers along the smooth, slightly warm surface of the tentacle. It was like touching skin, slightly cooler than Jack’s usually was, and he could feel it moving gently in his hand. Then realised exactly what Jack had meant. He pulled his hand back, rolling his eyes at the other man.

 

“You perv!”

 

“Said the man who’s been stroking my tentacle for the past few minutes,” Jack retorted, smirking.

 

Hearing the sound of the door opening, indicating the others arriving, Jack scrambled down the hatch again before anyone saw him, dragging Ianto down with him. It took them a while but they eventually found a shirt and trousers that he could comfortably wear and, more importantly, that hid the tentacles.

 

“Not a word about this to the others, okay?” Jack warned.

 

\--------------

 

Keeping quiet about Jack’s predicament, Ianto found, was made all the more difficult by the man himself. He sat next to Jack in the briefing, trying his best to concentrate on what Gwen was saying. When he felt a finger probing its way between the buttons of his shirt, stroking lightly over the skin below, he glared at Jack.

 

Only then realising that it wasn’t a finger. Beneath the cover of the conference table, the tentacle moved southwards, probing at the waistband of his trousers, then lower still. Ianto hissed in a breath as it reached his groin.

 

“Jack, cut it out!” he whispered, causing Gwen to glare in their direction.

 

Jack merely smiled innocently and held up his hands as if to say, ‘I didn’t touch him’, at the same time as two more of the tentacles began to rub over his cock. Even through the material of his suit, he could feel their warmth as they caressed him, and it was turning him on. One began to edge his zipper down, sneaking inside and he jumped, trying to shift away. He didn’t want to draw Gwen’s attention to him again, but he failed.

 

“Ianto, what _is_ the matter?” she demanded.

 

Jack took pity on him then. “He’s not feeling too well. I think he should go and get some air.”

 

Ianto stood, carefully pulling his jacket closed to cover the obvious tenting of his trousers, grateful to have escaped the conference room. He looked back as the door opened again and Jack came out.

 

“I thought I should come with you,” Jack told him. “Just to make sure you’re alright.”

 

“It’s your bloody fault I had to leave in the first place!”

 

Jack grabbed his tie and tugged, leaving Ianto no choice but to follow as Jack led him toward the exit. He headed out to the car and climbed in, telling Ianto to do the same.

 

“What about Gwen and the others?” Ianto protested, looking back.

 

“Do you think they’d want to come too?” Jack asked, earning an eye roll from Ianto. “I told Gwen I was taking you home, you know, since you’re not well. I think some bed-rest should have you feeling better in no time,” he added, eyes shining mischievously.

 

“It’s the ‘feeling’ that I’m worried about,” Ianto replied. “Now it’s not just your hands I have to watch out for.”

 

On reflection, Ianto thought he shouldn’t have been so quick with his objections. If he thought Jack was good with his hands, then Jack’s hands plus those damn tentacles was mind-blowing. Jack had behaved himself in the car, keeping all appendages to himself, but the moment they got inside Ianto’s flat, he more than made up for it.

 

Ianto found himself on his bed, clothes abandoned around the room in Jack’s haste to remove them. His arms were held above his head, Jack’s hands on his wrists making sure he didn’t move them. The tentacles were slowly exploring his naked body, touching, teasing, making Ianto squirm beneath him.

 

“Jack, that tickles!”

 

“Does it really?”

 

“Jack, quit teasing- Oh, do that again!”

 

Jack smiled down at him as one of the tentacles coiled gently around his cock.

 

“Do what? This?”

 

Ianto nodded, pushing up into that soft grip as Jack dipped his head to press their lips together, taking Ianto’s mouth in a deep kiss. He groaned, the sound swallowed up into Jack’s kiss, as one of the tentacles trailed lower, brushing lightly over Ianto’s arse. He spread himself open to the touch, trying to wriggle free of Jack’s hands holding his wrists, wanting to touch, but to no avail. He felt Jack shift slightly so that only one hand held Ianto’s wrists, and moments later he felt the cool press of lube-slicked fingers sliding into him.

 

The tentacle around his cock tightened, pulsing and stroking, and with the added sensation of Jack’s fingers, it was almost too much.

 

“Jack…”

 

“Yes, Yan?” Jack asked, laughing softly. “Problem?”

 

Ianto glared up at him. “Jack, quit teasing, please.”

 

Jack slipped his fingers free, only to replace them moments later with one of the tentacles. The smooth flesh pressed into him, soon joined by another, drawing another groan from Ianto’s mouth. He spread himself wider, trying to encourage them to go deeper, to take him faster, harder; anything but the slow, deliberate pace they currently moved with. Jack obliged, eyes dark with lust as they locked with Ianto’s, watching him until Ianto raised his head far enough to kiss Jack. With that, Jack’s control broke and he kissed Ianto with the same ferocity that the tentacles now took on, two fucking him, fast and deep, as the other still stroked his cock.

 

Suddenly, Jack rolled onto his back, taking Ianto with him as the warm flesh around his cock left him.

 

“Fuck me, Ianto.”

 

The tentacles inside him stilled as he shifted, quickly slicking himself and pushing into Jack’s welcoming body. Then they moved again, matching his movements as he took Jack, coming all too soon, Jack’s name a cry on his lips.

 

\---------------

As they awoke the following morning, following another few rounds of exhausting experimentation- the great thing was that the tentacles didn’t need recovery time, they’d discovered- a thought ran thought Ianto’s mind. Well, two actually. The first was that neither of them were going to be able to sit down today, at least not comfortably, and the second was disappointment that the tentacles had gone. He was going to miss them; they were fun. It had all started with that amulet, the one that had stung Jack, so if he could recreate that incident…

 

Obviously Jack had the same thought as he mused,

 

“Maybe we should look at that amulet again.”

 

Ianto smiled. “Definitely. For research purposes, of course.”

 

“Mm-hmm, research,” Jack agreed with a smirk. “Like how many I can fuck you with before you pass out?”

 

“Among other things.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they were leaving Torchwood, having raided the safe in Jack’s office before anyone noticed they were there. Once they were back in the car, Jack held out his hands and Ianto tipped the amulet out of the bag on to them. Taking Ianto’s hand he placed it over his own, both flinching at the sharp stab to the palms of their hands. Looking up, their eyes met and they grinned.

 

Ianto took his phone from his pocket and dialled.

 

“Gwen? It’s Ianto. I’m still not feeling well; I don’t think I’ll be in today. Yes, Jack’s been taking care of me…”

 

 

  


End file.
